Witch Academy
WITCH ACADEMY "Welcome, young dwellers, to a place called Witch Academy. May you forever be powerful." Witch Academy is a tall enchanted mirror mountain where female animus dragonets learn the past of their power and how to use it. A separate school for males, Wizard Academy is currently being planned by the Headmistress. Dragonets from ages 1 to 6 are accepted. The school is enchanted to have unlimited space so dragonets can join any time, and however much can join. "This mountain is the largest, most spectacular one ever existing in Pyrrhia. Such a spectrum - did I mention it's animus-touched?" Witch Mountain may be the tallest most beautiful mountain in Pyrrhia - it's also animus-touched. The Headmistress wanted the students -and anyone- to see that this mountain resembled the beauty of animus magic. The mountain was created by the Headmistress herself. The mountain is made of animus power but with the view of a common eye, and a detailed mind, large fragments of glass making up the dragon-made structure. The glass colors are always changing like a RainWing, resulting in most dragons referring to the mountain as a 'spectrum'. It is a perfect, cone-shaped mountain and extends to 100 feet above an adult dragon's average size. It has a white tip on the top, seeming like frosty ice. There is an entrance made of ebony and gold rim surrounding it. It has two glass double doors with the rim that reflect the dragons entering with shades of pastel pink and blue. Once it senses a witch (female animus), it immediately opens with a small jingling sound. If a non-animus attempts to entering, a warning bell sounds and a notification letter flies to the Headmistress and all the teachers. On the inside, glass of pale pastel blue and hot pink are mixed into the walls and ground. It is enchanted to stay forever undented and crystal-clear. It can never be damaged, unless a the spell is either reversed or countered by as strong or stronger animus than the enchanter. There are different rooms for each course and dorms for each Witch group, and sectors for each age. The Headmistress has her own chamber and as do the teachers have small rooms of their own. There is a Dorm Wing, Studying Wing, and Main Wing. Dorm Wing is where all the bedrooms and dorms are. Studying Wing is where classes take place, and students may study there. Main Wing is where announcements are given and where guests may stay or have appointments with the Headmistress. "Obedience is key to excellence" Main Wing Main Hall Main hall is quiet lavender with pearls strung around the room with comfy seats that newcomers may be welcomed at. Students are not entitled to go there without permission as the Headmistress may be busy with conferences and it would be unexplainably rude to interrupt without an urgent message. Doing so can get students punished. Dining Area Students come here for breakfast, snack, and dinner. In the morning when the first bell rings, students are expected to come to the dining area and sit, waiting to be served their food. Then, at midday they come for a snack and leave. At night, right before study/sleeping time, students are served dinner and are sent to their dorms. Students may not mess with the food and are only permitted to consume the food. Study Wing History History is taught by Professor Butternut, a MudWing. The history class is down the second corridor and is in the third room. It is a green jade-colored room. Butternut is very passionate about history so he put real detail into the room. He put up scrolls of class rules, famous animus users, and random animus history facts. There is a four-by-four desk/chair arrangement, allowing sixteen students in at a time. The desks and chairs are shimmering fire-like amber stone and the room ceiling has orange lanterns, complimenting the jade. Control This class is in the Study Wing and is in the 1st corridor, 2nd room. It is taught by Apricot, a SkyWing. It is about how to keep your soul safe, how to stop yourself from casting evil spells, and how to control yourself from enchanting minor things that hurt your soul when you could do useful things with your gift. The class is peach, like the inside of a mango. It has threads of lotuses strung around the classroom with birch-bark desks and enchanted chairs. Apricot has a glassboard to enchant her lessons on. Spells This class is taught by Seafruit, a SeaWing/RainWing hybrid. It is about how to make your spells precise, and which spells may be effective and which are not. The class is decorated with seashells and the backdrop is electric blue. The desks are silver and the chairs are sea green. Library The librarian is Beige, a SandWing. The library is royal purple with a blue tapestry and scroll banners hung around. The books are strictly about animus study. No fiction stories are allowed anywhere besides the dorms and a book bag carried by the owner. Scrolls are kept in shelves from alphabetical order of the author's name. Dorm Wing Headmistress's Room The Headmistress's room is a large pink diamond chamber where the Headmistress goes for privacy and sleeps in. Students are forbidden to enter this room without permission; serious punishment will be handed out if done so. Sometimes, if the Headmistress feels angry enough, she might even banish the student from the academy, so it is a good idea to stay away. Student's Dorm The dorms are for students to sleep in and keep their belongings. "Magic is not a toy, it is a blessing with a price." Ground Rules: ☪ Obey the staff at all times ☪ You are here to learn about animus magic. So you may only check out animus scrolls, and any scroll not animus-related must be kept safely to yourself in your dorm. ☪ If anything of your belonging is being used by you to disrupt class, it will be taken away. ☪ Do not go to forbidden rooms without permission. ☪ Ask before leaving class. ☪ All students must be female as this is Witch Academy. A similar school for males is currently being constructed. ☪ Use common sense "You are the holders of powers from the spiritual world. Respect that." Members Staff Tansy (Foxstep1) Professor Butternut (Cocoheart) Professor Beige (Willowlight7) Professor Apricot Professor Seafruit (BurgundyTheSkywing) Students Talini (Foxstep1) - SandWing, 5 years old Emberdusk (BurgundyTheSkywing) - NightWing/SkyWing, 6 years old Echochaser (Willowlight7) - NightWing, 5 years old Dama (HoneysuckleRainwing) - SandWing, age not specified Banana (Fanon) (Cocoheart) - RainWing/SeaWing, 5 years old Ruins (MKDragonet) - Nightwing/SkyWing, 5 years old Flips (Melodytherainwing) - SandWing, 6 years old Seafoam (Articuna-Dragon) - SeaWing, age not specified Altitude (LoveTheRain) - SkyWing, 6 years old "Behold your future - and don't be an idiot about it." To join as a student, please comment below, linking your OC. Dragon must be female and animus. To join as a teacher, know that you are responsible for making the teacher's page and roleplaying with them. If you do not want to own the teacher anymore, they will be handed off to someone else. In the times that the teachers do not have owners, Foxstep will manage them. However, the Headmistress will always be owned by Foxstep. Category:Groups